John x Dave
by Ethine Axel
Summary: This fan-fiction is an amazingly cute story about the two characters John Egbert and Dave Strider as they find out their secret feelings about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dave Strider

 **Dave Wake Up**

Dave opened his eyes to the sun shining in his face and someone yelling through his door.

"Dave it's time to open your eyes and rise out of your bed!" Rose said. Dave groaned. Rose slammed open the door of his bedroom and tore the covers off of Dave's bed.

"NOOOOOOO!" He yelled. Dave hissed as the sunlight hit his skin and cringed, covering his face. Rose laughed. Dave wore a pair of simple black boxers and nothing else

"Ewwww Dave! Put some clothes on!" Rose shielded her face.

"I find it ironic that you tell me to get some clothes on, yet you were the one who pulled my covers off?" Dave replied. He blindly groped around his nightstand for his black aviators, taking care not to uncover his face. Rose handed Dave his aviators and he snatched them out of her hand before she could get close enough to see his eye color. After he had his shades on, he slid off of his bed and onto the floor, almost like some type of gooey substance. He found a pair of black jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with red sleeves. The shirt had a picture of a black and red disk on it.

"Hey, can you hand me those shoes over there?" He asked. Dave pointed at a pair of grey converse with white shoe laces. Rose handed him the shoes as he sloppily pulled his pants and shirt on.

"Thanks." Dave replied as he put the shoes on.

"By the way Dave, John told me to repeat to you that he wanted to talk to you later." Rose said. Dave looked up at Rose with an impish grin on his face.

"Oh really? Did he say why?" Dave walked over to the door of his room and strode into the hallway with Rose.

"No, only that he wanted you to go to the park at 5:00 p.m." Rose replied. Dave took a step out of his room and fell backwards as John ran past him at breakneck speed. He stopped at Karkat's door, opening it while saying a few words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: John Egbert

 **John Find Sollux**

John sped down the hallway, almost running over Dave and Rose, because he saw Sollux go into Karkat's room earlier. He opened the door to Karkat's room and stepped inside.

"Sollux you forgot your bucket in the living room!" John looked at Sollux and saw him leaning over Karkat, about to kiss.

"Oh… am I intruding?" John asked. Karkat looked over at John with a surprised face.

"What?! FUCK no!" Karkat covered his face as he blushed a deep blood red. Sollux got up off of Karkat and ran out of the room with a hurt look on his face.

"So… I never knew you liked Sollux." John said with an impish grin on his face.

"Sh-shut up!" Karkat stuttered.

"You know… I think the bucket was full when I passed it." John grinned. Karkat's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! WHO THE FUCK FILLED IT UP WITH HIM?! AND WHEN?! THAT FUCKING SOLLUX I'LL KILL HIM!" Karkat proceeded to hysterically punch the wall while a slur of unintelligible curse words flew out of his mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Karkat, I was only joking." John explained. Karkat slowly turned towards John with a murderous look on his face.

"Don't EVER fucking joke about filling a fucking bucket John." Karkat hissed. He then stalked out of the room to go follow Sollux, leaving John in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dave Strider

Dave watched as Karkat chased after Sollux. It looked as if Karkat muttered something to himself before talking to Sollux. He watched as Sollux slammed his door in Karkat's face.

"Aww… shit I feel bad for him…" Dave whispered.

"It's not your fault Dave." Rose replied. Dave watched as Karkat sulked back into his room and shut the door.

"Imma… go see if I can… comfort him." Dave started walking towards Karkat's door.

"Dave… you're going to console him?" Rose asked. Dave nodded.

 **Dave Open Karkat's Door**

Dave pushed open the door to Karkat's room with his foot.

"Hey Karkat, you ok?" Dave asked. There was a small creaking noise as Karkat shifted around in his room.

"No I'm not, go away." Karkat replied. Dave nudged the door open even further so he could see the full view of the room. There was a wardrobe to the left of the door by the bed where Karkat was hiding and a flat screen TV on the other side of the room. A Wii and a few game controllers were sitting on the floor by the TV and Karkat's sickle was hung on the blood red walls above it. Each troll room was especially tailored to their blood color, and for humans, it was their eye color.

"Hey…can I play some video games in here?" Dave questioned. Karkat paused for a split second and then took a breath.

"Fine…" He sighed. Dave walked over to the TV and turned it on. The Wii home screen popped up.

"Hey, you shouldn't leave your Wii on, it wastes electricity and then we have to pay more." Dave stated.

"What the fuck is electricity?!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Dude, it's what powers your TV and Wii." Dave replied. Karkat didn't answer. Dave grabbed the Mario Kart disk and put it into the Wii's disk slot, grabbing a controller. He started an infinity race so that it kept on playing races even after the normal four race game is over. Dave pressed a few buttons on the controller, noticing Karkat peek his head over the bed. His candy corn horns just barely broke the surface of his midnight black hair. There were hints of red tears at the corner of his eyes and his ashen skin was more pale than normal. He wore his normal turtle neck black long-sleeve shirt with the cancer sign on it and a pair of grey jeans.

"Can… can we talk… about FEELINGS?" Karkat asked. Dave paused his game.

"Sure man, but only if you join the game." He tossed Karkat a Wii controller and Karkat almost fell flat on his face trying to catch it. He scooted next to Dave and entered himself into the game, playing as Bowser.

"So… um… Dave is there anyone you like?" Karkat asked.

"Uh… yeah actually there is…" Dave replied. Karkat was silent for a while as they played another round.

"Oh… well let's say… you made your crush… mad… like so fucking mad that they shut their door in your face." Karkat muttered a "Shit" as Dave passed Karkat's place in the race they were playing.

"Hmmm… well I would most likely mope a little and then I would try to go and say sorry…" Dave replied. Karkat got a concerned look on his face.

"But… I don't KNOW how to say sorry…" Karkat mumbled. Dave smiled.

"Hey Karkat… why do you wanna know this stuff so badly? Do YOU have a crush on someone?" Dave pestered.

"Uh… w-what are you talking about?! I… I don't like anyone THAT way." Karkat stuttered.

"It's Sollux isn't it?" Dave questioned.

"Whaaaat… noooo…" Karkat said. "Ok fine yes, I fucking flush for Sollux, jegus you happy now?" Karkat glared at the TV screen.

"Heh… thought so." Dave stated.

"What do you mean by you THOUGHT so?!" Karkat gave Dave a menacing look.

"Exactly what it sounds like, to me it looked like you had a crush on him for a while so…" Dave explained. Karkat was silent as they played another round.

"FUCK YES! I finally fucking beat you! Jegus fucking gog you are one hard fucking racer to beat strider." Karkat exclaimed.

"Heh… I see you are in a better mood now, I guess I'll go now." Dave replied. He got up off the floor and set the controller down, striding out of the room, leaving Karkat to do whatever he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: John Egbert

John awkwardly stood in the doorway of Karkat's room just minutes after Karkat left. He turned around, wondering whether he should leave, or wait for Karkat to come back. He decided to leave and go back to his own room. John walked through the long hotel like hallways, hesitating before Dave's room to see if he was inside or not. He pushed open the door to find an empty room; Dave was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing?" Rose popped up behind John, making him jump.

"N-nothing in particular, I was just seeing if Dave was here, that's all." John stammered.

"Oh really?" Rose leaned up against John, her face almost touching his.

"Are you sure?" She pestered. John gulped down his nervousness.

"Y-yes that's all I came here for… I-I just wanted to say hi." John replied. Rose rocked back on her heels, letting out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?!" John gave Rose a look of offense.

"Oh nothing, just the thought of, YOU, saying hi to DAVE." She gave out another small snicker.

"And why is THAT, so funny?" John questioned.

"Oh… no reason." Rose replied. John frowned, clearly expecting a much more elaborate explanation.

"Ok fine, under normal circumstances Dave is the one who starts any sort of dialogue between you two." Rose explained. Realization dawned on John's face.

"Oh… I've never really noticed that." He muttered. Rose smiled.

"Don't worry; it's not that big of a deal." Rose assured. "I'm just messing with you." She patted John on the back, pushing him in Dave's direction as he exited Karkat's room with a smug look on his face.

"Oh hey man what's up?" Dave walked over to John and stopped just inches away from him. Rose quietly stepped away, leaving John and Dave alone.

"Oh Dave, um… hi!" John stuttered, his face turning a flushed color. Dave moved closer to John, causing him to back up into the room. John was backed up against Dave's bed with Dave towering over him.

"D-Dave…I-I'm kind of squished here." John tried to get out of the awkward situation, but only succeeded in falling onto Dave's bed.

"I know you are." Dave replied with a sly grin on his face.

"By the way, I thought you wanted to talk to me at the park at 5:00pm?" Dave continued. "Well its 5:00pm right now, so what do you want?"

"Oh yeah… the park." John covered his eyes with his arm as he laid on Dave's bed. When he opened his eyes, he found Dave was inches away from his face, breathing heavily with his arms on either side of John.

"D-Dave, are you ok?" John blushed as Dave's lips dipped another inch towards John. John closed his eyes to wait for the upcoming kiss, but then gasped in surprise as he felt something land on his shoulder. Dave had collapsed on John.

"Dave?! Dave! Wake up! Are you ok?!" John had a note of panic in his voice. Dave didn't move.

"Dave!" John rolled Dave over onto his back to get a better look at him. His face was bright red and he was sweating profusely. John felt his forehead.

"Jegus Dave! You're like 150 degrees Fahrenheit right now!" John exclaimed. Dave's eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to say something.

"Don't….t…take off…m-my shaded." Dave's voice trailed off as he finally succumbed to sleep.

"Like hell I'm gonna listen to that Dave." John whispered.

 **Authors Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been caught up with end of year school assignments and other school work.**

 **-Ethine Axel (I'm a girl & my real name is Mason, but my pen name is Ethine Axel)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dave Strider

Dave was sitting in a chair, surrounded by darkness. He jumped as he heard children's laughter echo off in the distance.

"Dave…" John could be heard in the direction of the laughter.

"John?! John where are you!" Dave jolted out of his chair and ran towards John's voice. He bumped up against a wall. A light flickered on and off in the distance silently coming closer as the laughter got louder and louder. Dave banged his fists on the glass wall, trying to break it.

"John, John I'm over here!" Dave cried. "You'll be ok! Just follow my voice!" A few tears leaked out of Dave's eyes. The laughter stopped as the light flickered on just outside of the glass wall. The room was silent as Dave waited for the light to turn back on. When it finally did John was standing in the light with a tortured look on his face. Dave saw something move down by John's feet as a single tear fell down John's face. His expression turned from a joyful scene to a look of horror as he realized John was holding the hand of a small child whose arm snaked into the darkness.

"J-John… let go of the hand." Dave pleaded. A short burst of the child's laughter filled the room and the light shut off. A few seconds later the light came back on, showing a large line of smeared red blood.

"John?!" Dave's voice cracked. The laughter echoed throughout the room again. Something snaked out of the darkness and pressed its grotesque, mutilated face up on the glass, smiling. Its peal white teeth were sharpened to little points and were splattered with drops of blood. Its fingers were slathered in blood that dripped down onto the glass wall and floor. Dave screamed, falling back onto his hands in a crab position. He quickly scooted away, never taking his eyes off the creature, even after his shades toppled off of his face. Something brushed up against his shoulder and the thing giggled. Dave slowly turned with a look of horror plastered across his face as he realized what he brushed up against. John's severed head was hanging from a rope that came from who knows where, with a sad smile on his face. The room filled with the childish laughter. Dave's screams echoed through the area as the surroundings faded into darkness.

"Dave! Dave wake up!" John yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: John Egbert**

"Dave, Dave wake up!" John yelled. Dave was thrashing around the bed, letting out an occasional scream.

"Dave, calm down, you're ok, it's just a bad dream!" John shook Dave's shoulders to try and wake him up. Dave groaned, turning over onto his side. He opened his eyes, revealing the candy red color of his pupils.

"What… what happened, and where the fuck are my shades?!" Dave covered his eyes with his arm to try and hide his eye color.

"Dave I've already seen your eyes by now it's no use trying to hide it…" John pulled Dave's arm away from his face and smiled.

"Fuck…" Dave said. He looked at the ground in shame.

"Hey it's not bad… in fact I think it's cool!" John exclaimed. Dave clenched his fist.

"No, It's not John, It's a mutation... it means I'm messed up." Dave glared at John.

"Dave you're not messed up, it's just your eye color!" John insisted. Dave frowned at the ground.

"Just… leave…" Dave muttered. John looked up at Dave with a confused look plastered across his face.

"Wait… what?" He asked.

"Leave!" Dave yelled. John flinched, backing away from Dave. He slowly inched out of the room, turning on his heel and running to his own room.


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note:** **Sorry guys, but if you want to continue to read this fanfiction, then go to search up EthineAxel and read it from there. I am changing websites because I feel under appreciated here if you want to you can follow my wattpad account, but from now on I will no longer be posting on .**


End file.
